


Drive Into My Heart

by Ladykey17



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Movie Night, drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: After an unnecessarily long week, Satan decides to unwind with a movie. Why not make it a date night? Better yet, a drive in.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Drive Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret Santa gift for @devildom_thot on Twitter. I really had a good time writing this <3

“Aisling, there you are,” Satan said as he walked into the kitchen. He’d been looking for her everywhere and was surprised when he didn’t find her in the library or her bedroom. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I just got in from class. What's going on?" Aisling asked, putting her cup of tea down. "Did something happen?"

"No, no. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the human world for a few hours. Apparently, the drive-in theater is making a comeback, and I'd love to experience it with you."

“A drive-in?” She laughed lightly and reached out for the sugar bowl. “I never thought those would make a comeback. I wonder what happened...” She gently worked the sugar in her tea and thought about it. “Sounds like fun. I haven’t seen a movie in any type of theater for a while.”

“Great, it’s a date. I’ll meet you in the foyer at 5? The movie is supposed to start at 5:30.”

“I’ll see you then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I didn’t know you knew how to drive.” Aisling walked out of the house and looked at the light blue convertible waiting in the driveway. “Where did you get this car?”

“I know how to drive, I just really never had a reason to. As for the car...You’d be surprised what you can find on an auction block in the human world. A couple of spells later and it’s been fully restored to showroom condition.” Satan offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Autumn was in full swing in the Devildom. The sound of leaves breaking filled the air as they walked to the car. “Looks like someone didn’t rack the leaves.”

“That’s Asmo’s problem when Lucifer finds out.” Satan got the door and grinned as he watched Aisling adjust her skirt so she could sit down. “I hope you’re a fan of classic horror films. They’re playing Frankenstein.”

“Oh, that’s a good one. I loved the book, it’s a shame they didn’t make the monster as intelligible in the film.” When Satan drove off, she tilted her head back, loving the feeling of the cool air on her skin. “I feel so vintage.”

“You look like you’re in your Heaven.”

“My heaven is the library or your bedroom, but this is a nice change of pace. What made you think of this for a date?”

“I spent the weekend watching a lot of 50s classics, and the drive-in movie theaters were popular with the main love interests. I thought it would be fun to be protagonists in a cheesy romantic movie for the evening.”

“Are you ready to take on everything that entails?” Aisling teased. She sat up straight and offered him a bright smile. “If I see a puddle, I expect to see your jacket over it the second I put my foot down.”

“It’ll be down before you get the chance to look at the puddle. You have my word.” The rest of the drive was nice and easy. The two got into a light discussion about the 1950s in the human world, what the music culture was like, the time flew by. 

Before long, they were in the human world and pulled up to the entrance of the parking lot. The place was full of humans mingling while waiting for the movie to start. Aisling gently wrapped her hand around her wrist with nerves. “I didn’t realize there would be so many people.”

Satan pulled into a good parking space and leaned over, kissing her cheek lightly. “You don’t have to worry about getting out of the car. I’ll get the snacks, just give me a moment.” When Satan left, Aisling looked around the lot at her fellow moviegoers. It’d been so long since she’d been in the human world. The setting sun painted a beautiful orange/purple picture across the sky. It was a sight she didn’t realize she missed while she was gone. It was a welcomed sight after several months.

“I’m back.” Satan stepped back when she opened the door for him. “They were very insistent about their nachos, despite asking for popcorn. It doesn’t kill the mood, right?”

“Nope. I think it brings a sense of modernness back to the evening. Everything else looks plucked from the decade.” She reached out and grabbed a chip, popping it in her mouth. “I didn’t realize I missed the sun.”

“Is it rude to say I’m glad we got here as it’s setting? I’m not used to it being so...bright. Besides, the light it’s casting over your frame is very cute. You look angelic.” 

“Angelic?” She felt a blush wash over her face. She quickly covered it with her hands, while Satan reached out to push a strand of brown hair from her face. 

“Angelic," he confirmed. He smiled softly at her blush. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. 

The giant screen finally lit up and the two got comfortable. One of the best things about classic horror films was that they weren’t slow to start. They hooked you on in the very beginning and didn’t let go until the end, at least to Satan anyway. 

He felt Aisling stiffen next to him as the movie further progressed. He glanced at her, then her hands. He noticed her scratching herself when the movie got a little too intense. He gently wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close, holding her hand with his free one. She smiled at him and leaned into him a little more. He felt so warm...it was nice. 

~~~~~~~

“I admit I could’ve chosen a better movie, but did you have fun at least?” Satan fished his keys from his pocket and walked up to the house with her. 

“I did, but not because of the movie.” Aisling absently fiddled with the sides of her skirt. “Everything leading up to the movie was nice. Mainly the car ride.” She looked back at the car and smiled appreciatively. “Are you going to keep it?”

“I think Lucifer might have a fit...so yes.” He unlocked the door and reached out to grab her hand again. “Next time, you pick the movie.”

“Oh? I’ll look out for the announcements then.” She smiled when he pulled her close to him. “Yes, Satan?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to enjoy you a little more before my brothers interrupt us.” He grinned down at her and placed a small kiss on her lips. Both of their faces went red. 

“We don’t have to go back inside just yet.” He offered. The door flew open and Lucifer crossed his arms. 

“Yes, you do. It’s late. Get in here, now.”


End file.
